


Fusion

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, During the rebellion - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, during gem war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Ruby learns that she can make friends away from Sapphire and without being Garnet.





	Fusion

As the third person to join the crystal gems, no one would ever say anything to Garnet herself about her fused state, not if they wanted to stay in Rose Quartz's rebellion.  
No one wanted to insult Sapphire either- she was one of the rebellion's greatest weapons- able to see when homeworld would next strike.  
But Ruby, she just watered down that ability of Sapphire's to see- so anyone who was against Garnet's existence would tend to target it towards her. Whenever they were unfused, Ruby hated it, not just because of the separation, but because of the hate.  
Sapphire had had to go off with Rose, for a mission that Ruby wasn't allowed to be told of, for reasons she didn't know of. This meant she was alone. Pearl was... tolerant of her, but not when she was busy training, so Ruby was left waiting at the landing pad, for when Sapphire would finally return. Suddenly a noise, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an another Ruby climbing up the side, calling her over, to get her attention. Ruby didn't give it. After all, if she was going to set mocked for being too sentimental and waiting, she wasn't going to make it easy.  
"Ruby!" called out the other Ruby, this one had her gem on her foot. "You're the Ruby that fuses, right? The one that fuses with Sapphire!"  
"Yes, what of it," Ruby tried to act haughty, a bit like Sapphire when she was in bad mood, but then she heard a squeal of delight, and turned around to see the other Ruby excited.  
"I've heard of you- I heard of you on homeworld- You're such an inspiration!"  
"An inspiration?"  
The excited Ruby nodded her head quickly enough it started to blur. "Yes! We defected because of you, me and Zircon- we would never have known that fusion like that was possible without you."  
"oh..." Ruby had little more to say. Then she had an idea, "What does a Zircon and a Ruby make anyway? I guess I'd need to meet them to fully know."  
"come on, I'm sure Zircon will agree to show you."  
After this, Ruby didn't feel quite so lonely when Sapphire was off busy, doing Sapphire things. After all, she had three new friends.


End file.
